


Life On A Fox's Couch

by MysteryGirl22



Series: Under 10,000 [1]
Category: Zootopia
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, pure fluffy fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryGirl22/pseuds/MysteryGirl22
Summary: Most of their new life revolved around the stained old sofa, from eating their meals to reviewing case files, to those rare nights when there was nothing to do.





	1. Nick

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152678752@N04/41599913741/in/dateposted-public/)

Nick could never figure out how they ended up this way: Judy's small muzzle nestled in the scruff of cream fur on his chest, one of her ears flopping over his muzzle as she slept. Less than a month after he'd graduated the academy, black mold in the ventilation had caused a mass eviction of Grand Pangolin Arms, followed by a suspicious electrical fire that had burned the dingy complex to the ground. Left with no other options, he'd invited her to stay with him until she found a new place. It was the least he could do, after everything she'd done for him.

She'd been less than enthusiastic about the idea, after seeing the state of his apartment. It wasn't that he was a slob, though he was far from the neat freak his mother was, he figured it had more to do with the fact it was completely new territory for her. And him, if he was being honest. Sure, they'd both had bunkmates at the academy, and she had over 270 siblings, but it was the first time either of them had been alone like this. Their first few nights hadn't exactly been awkward, at least until she'd accidentally walked in on him changing once. He chuckled to himself; it had been a full week until she'd been able to look him in the eye again.

Part of him was surprised how quickly he'd gotten used to her being there, hearing her muted, slightly off-key singing in the shower in the morning, smelling the amazing mix of scents when she cooked in his small kitchen. It sure beat the silence and stink of burning TV dinners or takeout leftovers that used to fill the little apartment. His constantly-on-the-fritz microwave had been one of the first things to go when she'd moved in, and hadn't yet been replaced. Most of the other things had been smaller, an old book here, a cracked cup or dish there. Little by little, they'd worked through the light clutter, Judy taking over the dusting and vacuuming he so often ignored.

That left him with the worst chores: cleaning the bathroom and kitchen, frequently rearranging the furniture to try and make the most of the space they had. They'd spent most of the afternoon setting the latest arrangement, the couch pushed against the back wall, centered under the large window. The coffee table close enough for her to put her feet up those rare times she felt like it. The end tables were set together on the opposite wall, his TV flickering quietly on top of them. He reached for the remote teetering on the back of the couch, shutting it off and pushing the gray plastic back. The soft rhythm of Judy's breathing was all he needed right now.

He ran a thumb down her furry cheek, a small smile touching his lips. Most of their new life revolved around the stained old sofa, from eating their meals to reviewing case files to those rare nights when there was nothing to do. They'd started on opposite ends, the bunny curled against the arm as she half-heartedly watched whatever show they settled on for background noise. But every night, she'd sat fractionally closer, until her head drooped against his shoulder when she nodded off. The night after, his arm had ended up around her shoulders, her cheeks flushing at his cocky smile. She hadn't pulled away, though, actually snuggling against him the next evening.

There'd been a slight break in the routine a few weeks before, after a fist fight with a suspect they'd been interviewing. It hadn't been anything serious: a sprained rotator cuff and lump on the head from being slammed against the wall, enough to land him in the hospital overnight. Judy had been by his side as long as she'd been allowed to, fussing over him no matter how many times he'd tried to shoo her away. It had been so easy to see the guilt in her eyes, though he wasn't sure why it had been there. He'd been the one egging the hotheaded wolf on, trying to get him frazzled enough to spit out the truth. They'd gotten the information eventually, but it had come at the price of him getting hurt. And to Judy, nothing was worth that. He smirked; at least the other guy had seen the losing end for once.

Nick wrapped his arms more tightly around her, shifting his posture until he was lying on his back, his knees bent and tail draped across her. She murmured sleepily, scooting up until her head was nestled under his chin. He chuckled softly, his fingers trailing along her arm. He loved the feeling of her small, trim body against his, the way her warmth melted the cold, careless demeanor he'd built the last two decades. It was such a relief to not have to hide himself anymore; he could finally be the fox he'd always wanted to be.

_And it's all thanks to you, Carrots._

He rubbed the back of her head, his smile widening as she moved into his touch. He'd finally gotten used to the fact that she felt so comfortable around him, remembering the day he'd watched her drop her fox repellant in the trash. It had been right after they'd turned in his application; she'd paused on their way out the door, taking the canister from her belt and grinning as it clinked in the metal can.

_"I feel safe around you, Nick,"_ she'd said, brushing past him as he'd stood there gawking. She'd giggled, taken his paw and tried to drag him along.  _"Now, come on, we have a lot of work to do if you want to be ready for the academy!"_

The months that had followed had been some of the most grueling of his life. Judy had dragged him out of bed every morning at 4AM, taking him to every borough and putting him through the same drills over and over until he was sure he could do them in his sleep. Then once he felt like every limb was about to fall off, she'd take him to the windiest, hilliest hiking trail she could find, saying they'd be taking a little jog to cool down. He'd simply hunkered deeper into his seat, hating the sweat matting his fur under the blue track suit she'd bought him. She'd barely paused before putting on the sneakiest look she could muster, saying he was even softer than she'd thought, if he couldn't handle something a "cute little bunny" had been able to breeze through. She'd even gone so far as to suggest he was scared, mockingly saying that he had every right to be, that he'd probably get eaten alive before the first day was up.

It had taken several jabs in that vein just to get him to look at her, several more with the promise of blueberries from her family's farm before he'd finally unbuckled his seatbelt. She'd been off like a shot before he'd even hit the ground, pausing every few hundred feet to let him catch up to her. Those seconds-long breaks had been drawn further and further apart, until he'd run the entire trail without stopping. That had been an incredible moment, seeing her elation as he'd crested the last hill, able to stay standing where before he'd collapsed in a heap.

_"You did it, Nick!"_ she'd jumped up and hugged him, shouting and laughing as he'd lifted her high and spun her around. He had collapsed then, falling on his back in the grass, her giggling form still clinging to his heaving chest.  _"_ _I knew you could do it!"_

That had been the first time he'd actually felt it, the burning urge to pull her even closer than she'd already been, to kiss the breath out of her even though he hadn't yet regained his. He'd stamped it out just as quickly, not wanting to risk scaring her away. He wasn't sure he could handle being alone again.

_I don't think I can handle keeping it secret much longer, either,_ he added silently.  _But I can't tell her...I just can't..._

He let his tail flop to the floor, pushing himself up with one arm, the other still wrapped firmly around her. She moaned softly at the shift, her slender paw tightening in his fur. Her own soft gray and white shimmered in the late afternoon sun streaking through the gaps in the blinds, the amethyst of her eyes flashing as her thick black lashes fluttered. He found himself slowly tilting her head back, her small pink nose twitching as he leaned closer, his hooded gaze locked on her soft, parted lips.

_I can't tell her,_ he thought.  _But I have to..._

"Judy..."


	2. Judy

Judy slipped in and out of her doze, aware of the claws running softly along her ear, tracing gentle lines in her short fur. The growing evening was chiller than she'd thought it would be; she cuddled deeper into the warmth of her living pillow. Nick's offer to stay with him had surprised her, while at the same time, it hadn't. In the almost two years she'd lived in the city, he was still her closest friend, who'd been there for her from day one, albeit begrudgingly at the start. She still had nightmares about that press conference, the anger and pain on Nick's face as her thoughtless words cut him to the core. She'd never been more miserable than those three months they'd been apart, after he'd stormed out and later that week as she'd left heartbroken for home.

Then Gideon and her parents had made her realize her mistake, and she'd rushed back to the city, Finnick leading her to the park bridge where she'd found Nick lounging in the sun. She'd let her tears loose at his cold tone, the raw wound still festering in his eyes. She'd sobbed her apologies, begging him to forgive her, her breath catching when her words had echoed back to her. His back still to her, he'd held up her carrot pen, playing her last words again before turning around with a soft smile.

_"Don't worry, Carrots, I'll let you erase it, in 48 hours."_

She'd laughed through her tears, wiping her eyes as she'd walked to him, letting her head fall against his stomach, reaching for her pen as he'd kept pulling it just out of her reach. They'd solved that very first case together, and since then had hardly ever been apart.

 _"Hey, Nick, have you seen my-"_ she'd pushed the door open, jumping a foot in the air when she'd realized what she'd walked in on. It had been just over a week since she'd moved in with him.  _"Oh, sweet cheese and crackers!"_

Nick had been standing by his bed, the towel tucked loosely around his hips dropping to the floor. He hadn't had time to react before she'd slammed the door shut, sitting against it with her paws pressed to her mouth.

 _Oh, sweet cheese and crackers,_ she'd repeated silently, her ears and cheeks flaring. How could she have done that? Why hadn't she knocked first? What the fluff was wrong with her? She'd pressed her paws to her cheeks, her teeth just about tearing her lower lip off as the image became burned into her mind. She had half a mind to believe he'd done it on purpose; he'd gotten more muscular over the past year and a half, taking every opportunity to show it off.

She could feel those muscles under his rough fur now, firm and strong from his months of training. She'd never seen him work so hard, ashamed to admit a small part of her hadn't thought him capable of it. But he had been, graduating as co-valedictorian. She'd never been more proud than in that moment, pinning that shining badge to his chest, gazing up at the excited face of her new partner. His quick mind and sharp eyes had made him an invaluable asset on cases, his fast reflexes having saved her tail more than once.

It was during one of those cases that she'd realized a terrifying truth, that she wanted him as far more than a best friend. They'd been sent to investigate an old warehouse in the Rainforest District, following a tip that it was the center point of a massive fraud ring.

But all they'd done was walk right in to a massive trap.

The door they'd propped open for extra moonlight had slammed shut, thick metal shades dropping over the high, filthy windows and leaving her almost blind. Her flashlight had been knocked from her paws, clattering to the ground as she'd slid across the floor. Her whole right side ached, her vision going in and out as the beam of light kept rocking, thrown around by the fight.

Nick was on all fours, teeth bared in fear, squaring up against an abnormally large porcupine. The other creature was chuckling darkly, beady eyes glinting, sharp quills bared. Ears drawing back, Nick had whipped the dart gun from his belt, barely able to aim before being slammed into. She wasn't sure how many quills had broken off, the barbs tearing through cloth and skin, a strangled cry cutting through the damp silence. Nick had laid there, gasping through the pain, the porcupine standing over him and laughing loud.

 _"Maybe now you'll think twice before sticking your snouts where they don't belong,"_ he'd said, then turned to her. She'd barely been awake by that point, able to do little more than curl into a ball, whimpering as she'd sank back from him.  _"And as for_ you, _rabbit-"_

He'd stopped, jerking forward. Nick had risen to his knees, his smoking dart gun wavering slightly. He'd landed a shot square in the porcupine's spiky thigh.

 _"Don't turn your back on me before I'm out cold,"_ he'd snapped. The porcupine had glared at him before falling forward, the tips of his quills barely an inch from her nose. Nick had lowered his gun, speaking into the radio strapped to his shoulder.

 _"It was a trap,"_ he'd stated simply.  _"Officers down-"_

That was the last she'd heard before passing out. When she'd finally woken up, she was tucked in a hospital bed, the pain dulled to a throb and her head bandaged. Nick had been motionless in the next bed, lying on his side with his back to her. Large patches of fur had been shaved, blood-spotted bandages wrapped around the areas. She'd heard his labored breathing, his soft groans echoing in her ears as she'd been pulled back into sleep again.

Things hadn't changed until a week later, when Officer McHorn had brought in that arctic wolf for questioning. They'd connected the mammal to the attack at the warehouse, a witness having pinpointed him as the one who'd called in the tip. She and Nick had just been released, assigned desk duty until they'd finished recovering. They'd overheard McHorn telling Bogo the wolf wouldn't cooperate, no matter which officer tried questioning him. The smallest growl had slipped from Nick's throat; he'd ground his fist into his palm as he'd turned to the pair, flashing a grin that sent ice down her spine.

 _"Why not let_ us _have a shot at him, Chief?"_ his knuckles had cracked, his shirt tightening over his chest. Not that she'd noticed that part at all.  _"I'm_ _sure_  I _could get him to talk."_

She was sure she'd heard Bogo swallow; this was a side of the fox none of them were used to seeing.

_"Normally, I wouldn't allow it, but you two are the only ones who haven't tried, and we need whatever information we can get from him."_

Nick had chuckled, sending a new wave of shivers through her. She'd slid off her seat and followed; he'd been tense the whole way, his sharp white teeth flashing in a snarl. With the mirrored aviators he loved wearing, it was truly an intimidating look.

The interrogation had lasted for hours, Nick pacing restlessly around the room, his gaze never leaving the wolf as he rapid-fired the questions. The lanky, white-furred mammal had started cool, eventually spitting out short, broken answers. Shrinking back when Nick had slammed his paws on the table, demanding he quit wasting time and come clean. The wolf had fidgeted in his seat before lashing out wildly, his arm slamming into Nick's chest and sending him crashing against the wall. That had been all it took for him to lose the last of his temper.

She jerked awake as the fight flashed through her mind, clutching Nick's open shirt like her life depended on it. She looked up at him, his green eyes soft and calm, nothing like the blazing jade they'd been that day. He smiled, leaning in to nuzzle her head.

"That was the closest I've ever been to really going savage," he said quietly. His other arm slipped warmly around her. "I didn't mean to scare you, Carrots, I just had to find out why..."

"I know," she looked down, her fingers trailing through his fur. He took her chin, tilting her head back.

"I wanted him to pay for hurting you," he went on. "But I didn't mean for it to go so far..."

"Nick," her paw stopped. His heart was pounding steadily, the rhythm filling her with courage. She took a deep breath. "S-Seeing you in the hospital after that fight, even if you weren't nearly as hurt as the first time, i-it made me realize I...I..."

She looked back up at him, seeing him lean closer. His gaze had locked with hers; she rose up slowly to meet him.

"Judy..."

"Nick..."


	3. Admission

Slowly, Nick pulled his lips from Judy's, gazing into her eyes so deeply he wasn't sure he'd ever get out. Not that he would've wanted to. Judy's paw slipped up from his chest, tracing the blurred line where dusty red met cream on his cheek. Her eyes were almost glassy, filled with delighted shock. She let her paw slide slowly back down, her claws tracing the lean curve of his arm, until her paw rested lightly on his.

"Nick..." she started softly, her voice just as dazed. "Y-You..."

He silenced her with another kiss, his nose brushing hers when he pulled away.

"Of course I do, Carrots," he said with a soft smile. But just as quickly as it had bloomed, his grin wilted. He lowered his gaze from her. "I have for a long time."

Her ears drooped, her eyes gaining a sad shine.

"But...why didn't...and...how..."

He shook his head, slowly so as not to jar her.

"I didn't want to risk losing what we had," he took a deep breath, letting it out in a long, slow sigh. "I didn't realize it until just before the academy, during one of those hell-climbs you called a run."

She giggled, her fingers tightening on his as she rested her head back against his chest. He nuzzled her ear, his teeth grazing the rim.

"The first time I managed to run the whole trail without stopping," he went on quietly. "When you jumped in my arms like that, it just hit me."

His tail flicked up, falling across her. She traced circles on the back of his paw with her thumb.

"It took me longer to figure it out, dumb bunny that I am," she added, making him chuckle. She swallowed. "I-It was after the attack at that warehouse, when they brought in that wolf..."

 _"Nick, what were you thinking?!"_ she'd stared at him, lying back in the hospital bed, his arm in a sling. He'd scoffed, turning away from her.

 _"I thought that'd be obvious, Carrots,"_ he'd snapped angrily. He'd tried to push himself up, wincing in pain as he'd grabbed his head. After a second, he'd fallen back, his fist clenching around the sheet.  _"I was going to make that asshole pay for hurting you!"_

She'd gasped, her paws flying to her mouth. She'd hardly ever heard him curse before, the words spat with such ferocity it set her fur on end. But the look in his eyes as he'd said it, the worry and fear trapped behind the rage, had somehow set her heart fluttering.

"I finally it figured out then," she said. "You were willing to risk everything, just because I'd gotten hurt. I-I realized I was..."

"In love with you."

The words drifted from his lips the same moment they left hers. She stared at him, taking in his handsome face, his soft, earnest smile. Her own face grew into the widest grin she'd ever worn; she threw her arms back around him.

"Oh, Nick!"

He laughed, hugging her with equal intensity. The slightly sagging couch suddenly felt like a cloud, the warmth pulsing in his chest spreading from his toes to the tips of his ears. The thing he'd wished for most was a reality, the girl he'd longed for finally loved him back. She pushed herself up to look at him, her amethyst eyes glowing with promise, but also with a question. One she didn't need to say, but she did anyway, her voice soft and pure as an angel's.

"I'll always be by your side, Nick, if you'll stay by mine."

He brought her close, kissing her with every ounce of the passionate fire flowing through him.

"I've already promised."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, not much of an ending, but I'm already working on my next story. It won't be as short or fluffy as this one, but hopefully you'll like it just as much!


End file.
